Main Event Stats
Chaos Main Events by Person: 1 - '''Muhammed Hassan, Karl Anderson, Todd Hanson, Tyler Breeze, Nick Miller, Shane Thorne, Matt Jackson, Nick Jackson, Erick Rowan, Adam Cole, Daniel Bryan, Xavier Woods, Big E, Kofi Kingston, Kalisto '''2 - '''Sami Callihan, Will Ospreay, Raymond Rowe, Brock Lesnar, Seth Rollins, Dalton Castle, Austin Aries, Chris Jericho, Kenny Omega '''3 - '''Neville, Bray Watt, Braun Strowman, Luke Harper, Hideo Itami, Doc Gallows '''4 - '''Kota Ibushi, Baron Corbin '''5 - '''Finn Balor '''6 - '''Randy Orton '''7 - '''AJ Styles, Kazuchika Okada, Hiroshi Tanahashi '''8 - '''Shinsuke Nakamura '''Most Consecutive Main Events: 2 - 'Shinsuke Nakamura, Seth Rollins, Hiroshi Tanahashi, AJ Styles, Will Ospreay, Randy Orton '''3 - '''Kevin Owens '''4 - '''Baron Corbin '''Title Matches: ' '''International - '''1 '''CWHC - '''4 '''SWC - '''1 Survival '''Main Events by Superstar: 1 - '''Viktor, Konnor, Big Show, Rob Van Dam, Rusev, Christian, The Undertaker, Hiroshi Tanahashi, James Storm, Bobby Roode, Luke Harper, Bubba Ray Dudley, Luke Harper '''2 - '''Alberto del Rio, Kane, Sheamus, Wade Barrett, Kurt Angle, Sami Zayn, Kevin Owens '''3 - '''Apollo Crews, Brock Lesnar '''4 - '''Mr. Kennedy, Chris Hero '''5 - '''John Cena, Daniel Bryan '''6 - '''Dolph Ziggler '''10 - '''Samoa Joe, Cesaro, '''11 - '''CM Punk, Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins '''12 - '''Roman Reigns '''Most Consecutive Main Events: 2 - '''Dolph Ziggler, Kevin Owens, Chris Hero '''3 - '''Roman Reigns, Cesaro, Mr. Kennedy, Brock Lesnar '''4 - '''Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose '''5 - '''Samoa Joe, CM Punk '''Title Matches: Intercontinental - '''1 '''SWC - '''1 Uprising '''Main Events by Person: 1 - '''Cody Hall, Trevor Lee, Andrew Everett, Marty Scurll, Christopher Girard, Brian Cage '''2 - '''Austin Aries '''3 - '''Kota Ibushi, Drew Galloway, Will Ospreay '''4 - '''Ricochet '''5 - '''Zack Sabre Jr '''Most Consecutive Main Events: 2 - '''Ricochet, Austin Aries, Drew Galloway '''3 - '''Kota Ibushi, Zack Sabre Jr, Will Ospreay '''Title Matches: UWC - '''2 PPV '''Main Events by Person: 1 - '''Apollo Crews, Braun Strowman, Tyler Breeze, Cody Rhodes, Kane, Karl Anderson, Sheamus, Drago, Luke Harper, Raymond Rowe, Aero Star, Kyle O'Reilly, Alberto del Rio, Sami Zayn, Christopher Daniels, Neville, Finn Balor, Edge, John Cena, Samoa Joe, Dalton Castle, Shane McMahon, Mr. Kennedy, Bobby Roode, The Undertaker, Daniel Bryan, Kazuchika Okada, Baron Corbin, Ricochet, Will Ospreay, Zack Sabre Jr, Neville, Austin Aries '''2 - '''Randy Orton, Adam Cole, Hideo Itami, Cesaro, Dolph Ziggler, Hiroshi Tanahashi, Bray Wyatt, Chris Hero '''3 - '''Shinsuke Nakamura, Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose '''4 - '''Kevin Owens, CM Punk '''5 - '''Roman Reigns '''Most Consecutive Main Events: 2 - '''Shinsuke Nakamura (Royal Rumble -> Chaos: The Storm Before The War), Randy Orton (Royal Rumble -> Chaos: The Storm Before The War) '''Main Events by Match Type: 1 - '''Royal Rumble, Last Man Standing (Survival: The Ultimatum), Falls Count Anywhere (ROTC), Eight Man Tag Team Match (Summer Showdown), Hell in a Cell (Life Sentence) '''5 - '''Singles Match (Chaos: TSBTW, Civil War, Survival: Fallout, Infinite Glory, The Rebellion), Triple Threat (DOW, LTG, PW, TNG, COK) '''Non-Title Main Events: Royal Rumble 2016:' '''30 Man Royal Rumble Match '''Chaos: The Storm Before The War: '''Shinsuke Nakamura vs Randy Orton - #1 Contender for Chaos World Heavyweight Championship '''Survival: The Ultimatum: '''Roman Reigns vs CM Punk - Last Man Standing #1 Contender for Survival World Championship '''Civil War:' Kevin Owens vs Seth Rollins Chaos: Aftermath: '''Hideo Itami vs Dalton Castle - #1 Contender for International Championship '''Survival: Fallout: '''Roman Reigns vs Cesaro '''Reign of the Cruel: Kevin Owens vs Shane McMahon - Falls Count Anywhere: Title vs Career Summer Showdown: '''The Fourth Reich (Ziggler, Roode, Punk, and Kennedy) vs The Shield (Ambrose, Rollins, Reigns, and Hero) '''Life Sentence: '''Daniel Bryan vs The Undertaker - Hell in a Cell '''Clash of Kings: '''Neville vs Austin Aries vs Chris Hero '''Title Match Main Events: '''Dominion of Wrestling 2016: '''Kevin Owens © vs Adam Cole vs Shinsuke Nakamura - Chaos World Heavyweight Championship '''Ladder to Glory 2016: '''Roman Reigns © vs Seth Rollins vs Samoa Joe - Survival World Championship '''Infinite Glory: '''Kazuchika Okada © vs Kevin Owens - Chaos World Heavyweight Championship '''The Rebellion: '''Baron Corbin © vs Hiroshi Tanahashi - Chaos World Heavyweight Championship '''Primal Warfare: '''CM Punk © vs Dean Ambrose vs Bray Wyatt - Survival World Championship '''The Next Generation: '''Ricochet © vs Will Ospreay vs Zack Sabre - Uprising World Championship